


【授权翻译】East of Eden 伊甸之东

by Cherish_R



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Wishful Thinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherish_R/pseuds/Cherish_R
Summary: “我的——我的上级。她在我着手调查的最开始的时候跟我说了些事情。”“什么事？”“就是，就算没有灵魂我也活的很好。”“我不觉得你的出身意味着你不能有灵魂。对我来说，你的本身就是灵魂。那书是怎么写的？一个高尚，仁慈的灵魂是一个独特的，优美的造物，而且在攻击不断的情况下它从不泯灭？别继续觉得那书写的不是你了。我见过足够多像你这样的人，人类在你们面前自称为人只会显得羞愧。”





	【授权翻译】East of Eden 伊甸之东

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [east of eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343191) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> 第一：Blade Runner是我一直以来最喜欢的电影，以至于我一直觉得这电影不需要任何的后续啊之类的，但是我的确很喜欢那预告片，于是我便保留了些期待地去看电影了。  
> 第二：我他妈的哭傻了走出电影院的时候然后我尖叫啊啊啊啊给那些能听见我的人：K那么可怜他值得更多的他最后凭什么不能有一个家神特么完全戳中我G点这电影太他妈完美了。  
> 第三：理论上来说我应该没时间干这事但我还是干了。我用两天写完这东西而我根本都不知道这是个什么鬼或者这会变成个什么鬼而且我知道这文的剧情肯定不会出现在第三部呃等等真的会有第三部吗算了我得相信自己，最重要的是就是让K在他那可怕的可悲的可怜的一塌糊涂的故事线里解脱出来获得点慰藉（Joy/Joi）（天啊这双关简直太悲伤）  
> 另：我对于Steinbeck的书荒诞的各种参考以及信息堆砌表示无尽抱歉但是a）我爱Steinbeck，b）当我在构思这篇文的时候我的确想起了几句引用于伊甸之东的句子，它们看起来的确挺适用于这部电影的相关探讨的，于是我就去查了资料因为伙计们这电影有一整大段话都在引用金银岛诶，就让我书呆子式地激动一下好吗。很抱歉哦不过我也不怎么抱歉。（另另：对于之前提到的书肯定会有剧透影响，不过…不是主线，所以大概没事吧。）  
> 必须得要的作为结尾的免责声明：我显然不拥有任何角色，Blade Runner及其所有权归其所有者拥有诶大家都知道的嘛（讲真，如果他们属于我的话我才不会给这么一个一刀见血的残酷结局），我觉得这个题目已经足够简单易懂了，然后我现在就要慢悠悠地走下去，然后把这文撂在这里了。这电影简直毁了我，妈的。
> 
> 译者的备注：  
> 这是一篇在看完Blade Runner 2049之后大家都会需要的治愈文，全文有大量John Steinbeck的 “East of Eden 伊甸之东”的引用。  
> 相信我，这篇文大家真的需要。

 

 

真好，K想着，冰冷的雪花轻柔地触碰着他的脸颊。他在探望Stelline博士之前从未见过雪

 

（他才没有称她为Ana，他没有）

 

而那时他则无心观赏或因其分神。

而现在，他便有此闲心了。毕竟他并没有特别畏寒，而那些飘落的雪花轻抚着他的脸颊的方式甚至带上了一种温柔的意味。

而这雪在一时半会便会被染成红色，实在是让人遗憾，但无论如何，他觉得自己也不太可能见到这景象了。反正也没什么。

 

 

为奉献而死是你所能做最为高尚的事。

 

 

好吧，他现在正这么做着呢，不是吗？成为人类必定意味着去把那些受苦的担子一并揽上肩头，K思索着，但现在，一切都变的可以承受了，而在恍惚间他又骤然想道，这是否便是拥有灵魂的感受，因为尽管他正在流失血液，并且也许不久就要就要死去，反正也是迟早的事（他的型号就算超越了人类，也总是有极限的）他也觉得至少他做了对的事。是吗？

 

他吸入冰冷的空气

 

（这寒冷是否会减缓失血的速度？他出神地沉思着）

 

然后他思索道，如果我真的有灵魂的话，它又去向了何处？

他想着这是上是否存在着一位生物机械学之神。他想着，Joi，或者说仅仅是他的Joi，而不是她无限的，用来让这世界上某些其他的男人不那么孤单的克隆体，是否会在那里？

 

或者这一切本就不存在。当然，那也没事——毕竟事到如今，在他被放入这个世界——随着他的

 

（她的）

 

机械植入器之前，他什么都不是，所以在这之后若是他回归虚无也不难理解，至少他是为了争取的事情而献身，不是吗——

一切已成定局，直到某人抓住他的肩膀然后逼迫他坐起来然后他呻吟出声因为真他妈疼，妈的——

 

 “你就准备一直不说这事？”

啊，对。那肯定是Deckard。他像是完全反对K的生死选择似的盯着他的伤口，完全反对的那种，而有那么一瞬间他甚至想问对方为什么要费神关心自己，但那时他被拉着站了起来，然后被扔上了车后座。

 “什么——”他嘶声道，感到措不及防。他已经完全做好了赴死的准备而他完全无法推论出为何Deckard不在室内而在这里，这完全不合逻辑，他不应该在——

 

 “去你妈的我很好，”Deckard叹了口气，坐到他的身旁。他手里是拿着一个急救箱吗？

 

到底已经过去多久了？

 

 “一个小时，”Deckard冷哼道，啊妈的，他真的就直接说出来了？大概是的。“还好你是最新版的，如果你是第六代那你现在已经早死了。大概。”

 “你不应该和——”

 

 “我们谈了话，然后她问是谁把我带到这里的，然后我告诉她你在外面，然后她告诉我你已经来看过她了，然后她说她想见你，然后我就出来找你结果就发现你他妈正在台阶上冒血。别动，我得把子弹取出来。”

 

K没有动。

 

他甚至都不觉得自己会有力气那么做——他顺从地让Deckard忙着他的活，把他包扎起来，只在Deckard脱下他已经毁了的毛衣去盖住那渗出点点红色的绷带时，因为寒冷而颤抖了一下。

有那么一刻，他们都保持了缄默。

 

然后——

 

 “躺下，我开车了。”

 “什么——”

 “我到时候会回来的，”Deckard说道，“我当然会的，但是现在我本来应该是个死人，不应该有人在这里看到我而且我也绝对不想有人去假设她是我的女儿，不然呢？自己去睡一会儿。”

K想要争辩，但他太疲惫了，于是他便躺下。而在很长一段时间后，当他醒来时，他意识到Deckard披了件夹克在他身上。

 

他们仍在航行。

那夹克盖住了他的大半脸颊。

 

他将自己的脸埋了进去，将其压紧，然后呼吸——它闻起来像是海水，无可置否，另外还有些他无法言述的微弱气味，但它们令人安心，并且那夹克让他温暖起来，所以——

他再次陷入沉睡。

 

\--

意料之外地，他在一个床上醒来。

从他所处的小房间外面可以听到海浪拍打的声音，于是他便推断出他们在临海的某个地方。Deckard在门畔站着，看起来疲惫不堪。

 “我们在哪？”K呻吟道，甚至没有试着坐起来。

 “Salinas。或者曾经的Salinas，我猜。” Deckard说道。

Salinas——啊。是的，是个临海小城，但他从不知道有人住在这里。

 “这就是为什么我们在这。”噢，他又自己说出来了？“因为这里无人居住，并且离Ana也不远，”Deckard继续说道。“这地方很久之前大概还不错，我猜，但是乞丐无权挑挑拣拣。你怎么样？”

 “我——”

 “说你很好我是不会信的。”

 “…不算差，”他踌躇道，他不知道如何去应对一个除Joi之外明显关心他的状况的人。

 

妈的，他像思念他的四肢一样思念着Joi，但现在这思念也无济于事了，不是吗？

 “行吧，”Deckard叹道，然后离开了房间，片刻过后他端着一个盘子和一个杯子回来了。

 

他以为那是一盘蛋白质原虫，但是他错了，据他所知，那是盘可能用于断电紧急储备包的速食拉面。

 “人们已经不在这里住好几年了，”Deckard说道，“这玩意儿却还没过期。有水在杯子里。慢点吃。”

他起身离开，轻轻地将门从身后带上。

 

K开始进食——直到现在他都没有意识到自己有多么的饿，而与那些蛋白质原虫比起来，一碗冷的，或是之前加热过的拉面则是如此的美味。

 

\--

他的床旁的凳子上放着干净的衣物。当他有力气或是意愿时他起身穿上了它们——意料之外的很合身——然后他看了看窗外，走到下一个房间。从室内他只能看见一大片灰色的海洋——天下着雨，也已经是寻常事了。

他离开房间，走进下一间。那是个小起居室，带着一个制造于大断电之前时期的假火炉，一个沙发和几把扶手椅。若在那时必定是个舒适的地方。

Deckard不在那里，但是K可以听到他右侧门后传来的声响——他推开门，走入一个狭小的走道。他面前是一间厨房，和左侧的几扇门——可能是一座淋浴间和另一间卧室。Deckard则在厨房里煮着速食拉面。

 “啊，你醒了，”他说道，听起来半真半假，似乎像是的确因为见到K的转醒而高兴。

K无法辨别他的语气，也许是他自己误解了，但Deckard肯定没有表现出丝毫不满。

 

 “来点拉面？”

理论上来说他并不需要，毕竟他可以比平均人类维持更长时间而不进食，但无论如何，他点头答应，同时试着不去想为什么他的胃因为那邀请而几乎要欢欣雀跃了。

 

 “谢了，“在吃了两口之后，他最终开口道。

 “鉴于你在那鬼地方救了我一命，道谢还是免了。“Deckard咕哝道。” 去坐着，你没必要站着吃。“

K走回起居室然后坐下了。

这比起来之前那碗要好吃，他想着。

或者只是因为它无论如何都要比那些索然无味的蛋白质原虫更加美味。

 

\--

 

“你确定没人跟着我们？“后来，当Deckard自己端着一碗面进来时K问道。

 “我确定，“Deckard平淡地说道。”这镇子已经至少半个世纪没人住过了。这儿肯定比Vegas沙漠化的早。当然咯，这也比Vegas迷人许多，但肯定的，在很长一段时间里这里都大概见不到半个人影。然后如果有人定位到得了你的话，我把你的旧衣服已经半路抛下了。 “

K点点头，低头望向自己的手。他的腹部传来阵阵疼痛，但他什么也没说——毕竟他现在活着，这已经足够了，就算需要忍耐一些疼痛也没什么大不了的。

Deckard低头开始吃拉面。K继续保持沉默。

 

然后——

 “那名字是你自己取的吗？“

 “哪个？Joe？“

 “对。“

他摇了摇头。“我的——我的人工智能取的，“他不假思索道，然后意识到自己的声音听起来是如此的悲伤。

 “你的人工智能？“

 

他耸肩。“Wallace不仅仅只制造机器人。他也贩卖——这是最新款。我和她相处不久然后——好吧。所有的产品最后——都会成型，性格特征则基于它们的主人，我猜。她——我给她买了一个适配器。这样我就可以把她带出去。我得把她从主数据里删除——她要求的。这样他们就没法从她身上的到我的信息了。 “

 “她后来怎么样了？“

 “Luv在Vegas把她踩碎了，“K说道，声音出奇的平静。

 “她的名字是什么？“

K笑了笑。那笑声听起来如此痛苦。 “Joi， “他说道。”它们全都叫Joi。但她是我的，你懂吗？“

 “我觉得我懂，“Deckard说道，没有再继续咀嚼他的拉面。

 “她——她觉得她知道我不仅仅只是一串序列数，而且——这名字是她自己想出来的。”

他知道Deckard是出于礼貌才没大声说出那总结，你意识到了其实那是她自己名字的男性版本吗。他知道。

他知道的。

这便是为何直到现在他才完全地意识到这点。他想去相信，天啊他真的想，但那名字无论如何都听起来如此虚假。就像他的植入剂和记忆一样虚假，不是吗？

 “抱歉听到她的死讯，”取而代之的，Deckard开口道。

 “谢谢。”K真心实意地回复道。

 

他甚至无法埋葬她，他悲伤地想道，但在这残酷的世道下，有什么不是悲伤的呢？

 

\--

 

“给。”

他大概得感谢自己超人的反应力去空手接住那本Deckard半空中丢过来超重的书，而没有直接让其砸中脑门，就各方面而言，那会很痛。

 “你说过你读书，”Deckard说道。“碰巧读过这本？”

 

K拿起那书然后翻转过来。

 

封面上写着，John Steinbeck，伊甸之东。

 “没，”他诚实地答道。他的确读过不少书，毕竟在得到Joi之前，他的自主时间着实有些空虚。

 “那就试试看。我觉得你可能会喜欢，”Deckard没好气地哼声道，耸了耸肩，然后走回厨房怨天尤人，叨叨自语地继续寻找除了速食拉面之外的食物。

 

K无所事事的坐在沙发上低头盯着自己的手，然后他曲起腿，将它们蜷到沙发上以调整坐姿，身体向一边倾斜过去靠上沙发一侧。在书的反面并没有内容简介，那是本精装本，而其封面则在数据书本时代来临之前便已被撕毁了。

他翻开第一页。有一段赠言，他读了下去。

 

 

  _“亲爱的帕特，_

_有一次你来，正好看见我在用木头刻些小玩意儿，你便说，“你为什么不做件东西给我呢？”_

_我便问你想要什么，然后你说道，“一个盒子。”_

_“用来干什么的？“_

_“用来搁东西。“_

_“什么东西？”_

_“你的任何东西，”你说道。_

_好吧，这便是你的盒子了。几乎我所有的一切都在里面，然而它仍没被装满。里面有着痛苦与兴奋，欢乐与烦恼，邪念与善意——构思的愉快与些许失望，以及难以形容的创造的快乐。_

_而在这一切之上，是我对你的感激与爱。_

_然而这个盒子仍旧未满。“_

 

 

有那么一会儿，K想站起身去问Deckard这是不是个他妈的玩笑。去木头刻些小玩意。这个帕特明显就是作者的儿子，所以他为什么——

但是Deckard是他没在楼梯上流血至死的原因，而他那时完全可以选择撒手不管，所以到底为什么他会把这东西给他去搞乱他的脑袋？

 “我得出门，”Deckard后来告诉他道，而就算他看出来K正在进行内部的剧烈思想斗争，他也没说出来。“我得去看看这儿有没有些不是拉面的东西。还有——我待会可能会回研究室。毕竟不远。如果你想吃东西冰箱里有，是给你的。”

 “好——好的。”K安静地说道，然后Deckard便离开了，轻轻地带上了门。

 

好吧。

他没也什么事可干了，不是吗？

 

他翻到下一页，第一部分，第一章。

 

_Salinas河谷位于加利福尼亚州北部。那是两条山脉间一片狭长的洼地，萨丽纳斯河蜿蜒曲折地从其间流过，最后注入蒙特雷海湾。_

 

 

啊，他想着。

这是发生在他们所住的地方的事情，不是吗？

 

\--

Salinas，K在之后下了定论，在大断电之前，泰瑞公司之前，在很多事发生之前肯定要美丽许多。

从他所见来看，这里并没有青青草地，或是秘密的鲜花与飞鸟在长夏或是那些让人期望攀爬的山麓间苏醒——若是他从窗外望去，他只能见到长满枯死树干的荒芜深灰色的山川，或者那和不曾湛蓝的天空一般无异的灰色海洋。也没有河流与动物。

这里根本没有任何事物曾经存在过的痕迹——当然没有布满盛开鲜花的肥沃土地——但这的确听起来像是个美丽的地方。

 

当他读到自己弄清楚书的主要角色和了解到在之后，至少是在第一部里可能发展下去的剧情时，他意识到自己的疲惫，他不知道已经过了多久或者Deckard走后已经过了多久，然后他决定自己可以先小睡一觉然后继续阅读。

他躺下，然后将头搁上沙发扶手，他的腿稍稍蜷曲以贴上沙发靠背，因为他感到有些冷，然后他闭上了眼睛。

 

他从一个美梦中醒来，那时他行走于金黄色的罂粟花田间，而那罂粟惊人地与他当时在Sapper Morton的枯树拾起的那支无异，然后他意识到有一张毯子披在他的身上，而厨房传来了响声。

他可以选择站起身去，但他已不再感觉寒冷并且那沙发第一次显得如此舒适，于是他再次沉入睡眠，这次了然无梦。

 

\--

在醒来，吃掉了最后的拉面之后他继续读了下去，同时坚持让Deckard吃掉他打猎时的所有战利品。他想向Deckard发问，问让他读那种明显描写兄弟姐妹以及他们矛盾的关系的东西到底有何目的，但除此之外，这书及其引人入胜，而他也的确沉迷其中的故事，于是他便继续往十一章读了下去。

 

 

在Charles得知监狱里的事情之后，他对Adam多了些尊敬。他在他的兄弟身上找到了一种，只有当你面对一个不完美的人时所能感受到的那种温暖，毕竟那时你的愤恨无处安放。

十一章开头如此说道。

 

他顿了顿。

他想着，她知道吗？她会同意吗？若她知道的话，她会在他的身上得到些许温暖吗？

（他显然并不完美。这甚至已经成为定论，虽然Joi可能仍旧怀疑其真实性）

 

他可以问Deckard。

他没有，然后他继续读了下去。

 

\--

他的确没有什么事做。

三天里，他要么读书，睡觉或者吃饭或者和Deckard进行一些谈话，而显然的Deckard希望跟他说些与现在完全不同的话题，但他还没有想好如何表达，而当他总是在苏醒之际发现多了一块毛毯披在自己身上或是放了一夜的食物，或者是一张便条写着“我在实验室”或者“吃点速食芝士通心粉如果你敢试试的话。”

（他去试了。反正他也不会死于食物中毒。）

 

他想知道，把这书给我到底有没有意义？

他觉得是有的。

 

也许他只需要继续读下去，而若是他读的更多一点，那么，在某些情节里，他的手指也许会颤抖地更剧烈一些，没有人会看到的，对吧？

 

\--

（而在他多少读到一半时，他第一次意识到自己正在一边读着这天杀的书一边哭泣。

 

 

_Timshel——你可以——那提供了一个选择。那可能是这世上最重要的一个词。那表明这道路领着出口。那将它抛上一个男人的肩头。因为若是你愿意——你也可以选择…去成就一个人，去给予他神祗的身躯，尽管透过他的软弱与污秽…他仍拥有着那最终的抉择。他可以选择自己的身份然后为其奋斗直到最终的辉煌。而我感觉到我便是一个人。而我感到一个人是一个重要的东西——也许比起一颗星更加重要。这不是神学。我没有在神祗面前屈服。但对于那个熠熠生辉的乐器，人类的灵魂，我注入了新的爱意。在这茫茫宇宙中，它是如此的鲜润而特别。它总是遭受着攻击，却从不被毁灭——因为你可以。_

 

 

他想着，也许这就是了，也许为奉献而赴死并不是你所能做的最为人类的事情，但选择去这么做则决定了整件事情的性质，或者不是？而也许如果一个人可以做出选择，也许——也许那便足以给予他们一个灵魂了，那会吗？

Joshi中尉曾告诉他他就算没有灵魂也照样活得很好，而K知道她喜欢他，至少是一个人类在军规之下对一位复制人最大程度的喜爱。

 

但是——

去渴望拥有一个难道就如此的不堪？

而且——如果他说的没错的话，那会不会意味着在那些生物机械的结构，那些得不到答复的问题之上，那的确存在着一个东西让他漂浮在长达几天的梦境里，以让自己成为不仅仅是一具空壳而他可能也许会变的完全不一样，而那——

那么他也许便也拥有了一个鲜润的，独特的灵魂，而且那灵魂是无法被夺走的，因为他也许有着选择，然后他做出了决定？

 

他有些想询问Deckard。

也许在他读完这书之后他会的。）

 

 

-

 

“有事？”

好问题。

K把书用力摔在二人之间，以让Deckard看清那段让他几乎恸哭起来的部分。

 

_我相信在那些最为脆弱的人的心底，他们是渴望进步且被爱的。的确，他们主要的缺点便在于逃避爱情。当一个人面临死亡时，不谈他的才华，影响力或是智慧，若是他死去——一生却从未被爱过，那么那便是失败的一生，而他则会在对此的恐惧里死去。在我看来，若是你必须在思维或者行为方式里做出选择的话，我们需要铭记死亡，并且努力活下去，因为我们的死亡并不会让这世界少一些悲伤。_

_我们只拥有一个故事。而所有的小说，所有的诗歌，全部都基于我们自身与其善恶的，穷尽一生的追逐抵抗中。而依我看来，邪念总是得周而复始地滋生，而善意，而美德，则永世不朽。邪念总是顶着一张青春美丽的脸庞，而美德则是这世上无他的庄严。_

 

 

“噢。”Deckard说道， “你读的挺快。”

 “我没别的事做，”K试着让自己听上去不那么怨天尤人。“这就是你想让我读的？”

 “一部分是的。不过我想让你读的地方有不少，而且这书你还没读完呢。”为什么这混蛋得把话说的这么模棱两可？

 “棒极了，“K说道，”这完全就是在羞辱我。这根本天杀的没有道理——“

 “要是你是因为那段关于一个人一生从来没被爱过然后郁郁而终的那段在哭的话，从你的生平来看，这完全就是他妈的情理之中。“

 “我可不觉得Freysa会同意这点，“K脱口而出，然后他愣住了，啊操他简直听起来像个怨妇似的——

 

 “Freysa什么？“ Deckard打断道。

 “呃，好吧，我——推断。你知道的，因为那些记忆。我觉得她——她本可以更委婉一点的，去告诉我真相。“

 “说具体一点，但是，我很了解她，所以我知道她其实——需要顾全大局。“

 

 “比如？“

 “比如我们都没有Ana重要，站在她的角度想想的话不难理解，但是先别管她了。那些记忆的确把你搞得一塌糊涂，而且的确，我们上次见面的时候我告诉她，我的确不希望会有人去追踪她或者任何她纳入的手下，但那是不可能的。无论如何，如果你当时死了的话，现在这情况也不会这样了，不过我觉得你得去做个了结。“

 

“情况是变坏了还是怎样？“

 “这取决于你的看法，“Deckard回复道，总是这么模棱两可。

 “你他妈根本没正面回答问题。“

Deckard对此报以大笑。

 “K，你就想想，Freysa的确会把Ana看作 Abel或者Aron或者你这类，但你觉得这书的意义只适用于Abel它们吗？自己好好想想。“

 

\--

不，K在拿回书后想着，一边继续读了下去。不止，因为Cains家族的人在这书里都要么是天生缺陷，要么是运气不佳——而他们则对其尽力坚韧不拔，努力奋斗，而这，不能说是——无意义的，他想道。

然后他着实松了一口气，因为无论从哪个角度来看待这个故事，若是你试着把这故事套到自己身上，他肯定不是干这事的行家。

 

尽管他试过了。

噢，他试过了。

 

\--

事情变糟了。

然后好转了一些。而K则开始完全琢磨不透这故事的发展基调了。

然后——

 

_Lee张了张嘴，话语堵塞在喉间而他像是想说些动人的话——得小心地说出来的话。他的目光徘徊在她的身上。“你知道吗，我一生中没有真的想要过什么东西，“他开口。”我很小的时候就明白不要随便渴望些什么。毕竟渴望只会带来与其相对的失望。“_

_Abra欢快地说道，“但你现在正渴望着呢。你想要什么？“_

_他飞快的回道，“我希望你是我的女儿——“他被自己震惊到了。他走到炉子边上，把茶壶打开散了散气，然后再次点燃了炭火。_

_她温柔地问道，“我也希望你是我的父亲。“_

_他快速地扫了一眼她，然后便看向别处。“你真的这么想？“_

_“是的，我的确这么想。“_

_“为什么？“_

_“因为我爱你。“_

 

 

他摒住呼吸，目光扫过那段对话，一次又一次，一次又一次，然后他手指剧烈颤抖着，他往下读去看到了Lee将自己母亲唯一的首饰送给了Abra，而后——

然后——

 

 

_“不。我觉得不是。这些日子我从没觉得好过。我那时总是想着去告诉他其实我并不好。“_

_“而现在，你不需要变得完美也可以成为一个好的人（you don’t have to be perfect, you can be good）。是这样吗？“_

_“大概是的。也许这就是吧。“_

 

 

他甚至都没试着继续护着自己的自尊在他读到那段的时候他的眼泪夺眶而出而——

 

（而现在，你不需要变得完美也可以成为一个好的人，是这样吗？）

 

而他有些希望那时Deckard不在场因为他之前根本没听到那动静，而这情形简直太窘迫了，他本不应该，他不应该这样的，这不是——

 

–

 

“看起来你读到那儿了，“Deckard说道，而K则试着快速用他的袖子抹去泪水，然而那并没并没怎么见效。

 “这就是你想让我读的？“他哽咽。

 “差不多，“Deckard同意道，”但在你读完之前，我觉得我得告诉你几件事情，然后有几个东西你得拿着。“

 

 “什么——我得拿着什么？”

 “好吧，你先抬起头来。”

 

K再次擦了擦眼睛然后他抬起头去，然后——

 

Deckard正递给他一个木盒？

 “这——”

 “这周边还有些树。没人会知道的。然后我借着机会砍了点。现在，我希望你拿着这个，然后把书读完，毕竟没剩多少了，然后就来隔壁房间找我。”

 

 “但是——”

 “别废话，”Deckard说道，然后他便站起身离开了，轻轻带上了身后的门。

K深呼吸了一口气，然后他思索道，我应该先读完书还是先打开这个盒子，然后决定他得先读完书。

 

从一而终比较好。

他拿起书，重新沉入故事里。

他翻到下一页。

 

\--

他合上书，扉页的后封在合上最后一页的时候发出了一声轻响。

他觉得他懂了，但他不太确定是否要去相信。他拿起那盒子——他的手指颤抖得如此厉害以至于他几乎失手让其滑落。

 

他不知道他是否该为那盒子里的木雕小马而感到惊讶。

 

他关上盒子，深吸一口气，然后思考着自己是否在被创造的时候被编有一次性消化如此多的情感的能力，而也许，这是否也意味着成为人类？

他站起身，他的伤口猛然间又开始剧烈地疼痛起来。

他思索着，我是否真的想去相信这意味着它所表现出来的意义？

 

\--

而真相是——他之前经历过一次。如果又是被不停地被拒绝的话，他可不想再经历一次了，但Deckard，他作为一个顽固而并不残忍的人，或者至少他看起来并不残忍。

他不会那么做的，毕竟他救了K一命，不是吗？

 

他走向Deckard的房间，那盒子仍被他握在手中。

 

他敲了敲门。

 “进来，”Deckard说道。他站在他房间的窗前，望着大海。今天并没有下雨，但天仍是灰蒙蒙的。Deckard的房间和K的一般大小，有着同样的家具与摆设，除了他的床头柜上放着一摞书和一杯空了的威士忌在一旁。

 

 “我读完了，”K安静地说道。“然后——我——为什么？”

 “不管你信不信，是她坚持的。不过我当时走进去的时候就想着到时候把这玩意还给你了，但是我在我们第一次说话时给拿出来她看了。我问她她想不想要它，然后她表示这东西比起她更加属于你，而对她来说去留着它对你就太残酷了。“

 

他将盒子握的更紧了。

 “噢。我——如果她真的想要——“

 

 “她说了她不想。而且不论怎么样，她是对的。你自愿卷进了这堆破事中而且说真的，是你去了那地方然后找到了它。所以这东西应该归你，所以——拿着吧。“

 

 “谢谢你，“他回复道，甚至都无法说出更多了。操，像是他除了Joi之外就没真正拥有任何东西了，而且还是在Joi一直相信自己是属于他的而不是隶属于Wallace公司的产品的情况下，这听起来可真够悲伤的。

 

Deckard站了起来，深吸了一口气。“啊，然后那盒子也是你的。“

他绝对不知道自己在说什么，K想道，仍旧不可置信地盯着Deckard。

 

 “你可不是说——”

 

 “让我先说几句，”Deckard开口。“我之前说过，有时候你对你爱的人所能做的最好的事情就是让你自己远离他们。你知道我有多想念他们吗？Rachel和那孩子，无论她是谁或者是什么。我做这事，是为了更高的奉献，但这一切本都不需要的，像是白白送出了自己的一段四肢。（but I’d have given a limb to live in a world where I didn’t have to do it）你懂吗？”

 “我懂，”他说道，想着若他并非是只是一个在巨大机械世界里转动的一个齿轮，在除另一个唯一真正爱过他，尽管也许她甚至都不是真实的齿轮之外无法获得丁点快乐，那个世界会是多么的美好。

 

（我想为你而成真，她那时那么说道。

你已经足够真实了，他从没机会对她说出口。）

 

“他们把记忆植入你的脑袋，”Deckard继续说道。“而那——那可能不会让你变成她的分身还是什么，毕竟你他妈自己是一个独立的存在，虽然这事可以帮他们隐藏踪迹，但是说到底还是不道德的。当时Freysa到底告诉你什么了？

 

K将木盒放在最近的床头柜上的书堆上。“当时——当她意识到我以为，好吧，以为我就是——我就是，我记不太清楚了，但主要来说，就是如果我以为我是独特的那一个，那我就错了，而他们所有，我们，都曾经期望着自己会成为像Ana那样独特的存在。而那时她也说了既然我引了Wallace到你那里去，那么我也应该杀了你，这样他们就不用回头再顾着Ana了，但是我猜，直到最后我也不是服从命令的料。“

 

 “我没想告诉你那是件坏事，毕竟你要是当时没来，我他妈的大概就淹死了，“Deckard叹道。”现在看来当时见到你，我干的第一件事就是把你暴打一顿——倒是显得挺粗鲁。“

 

 “从我之前强制退役过的老式型号的复制人来看，说不定那是来自他们的报应。“

 

“得了吧，像是你不知道我自己以前退役过多少复制人，而又有多少我希望我当时从没下手似的。这鬼工作烂透了，结果他们就单纯为这个而建了你，所以别对这事太内疚了。“

这么想也没错，K想道。

 

然后——

 “我一直以为我会在Vegas孤独终老，“Deckard说道。

 “怎么可——“

 “我已经接受了我永远不会去看Ana的事实。我以为我会死在那里。但没人想在死时无依无靠，对吧？但我那时已经接受事实了。结果，我却没死在那里。为此我得谢谢你。你，还有你做的那些事情，和你自己做出的决定，对我来说，已经看上去足够独特了。“

 “独特？“

 

 “谁说你必须得是生出来的？你现在站在这里，你没被杀，尽管你这蠢人都准备为一个未曾谋面，就以为他是你的父亲两天，而且还是基于一段你和一群陌生的人共同分享的记忆的人献身了。你要我说的话，听起来挺令人敬佩的。“

 

而事实是——Deckard听起来完全没有半点玩笑的意味。他听起来非常的认真。

K，则完全他妈的不知道怎么回应。

 

 “毕竟那是正确的事，“他最后开口道，尽管那话说出来完全词不达意。

 “那你知道为了做正确的事情得付出什么吗？在当时我是不知道的。“

 

 “你——不知道？“

 “很长的一段故事了，“Deckard叹道。”但先不提这事。我一生中唯一做过正确的事就是和Rachel一起逃走，而在那之前的事情和我这操蛋的一生连边都沾不上。“

 

“我的——我的上级。她在我着手调查的最开始的时候跟我说了些事情。”

 “什么事？”

 “就是，就算没有灵魂我也活得很好。”

 “我不觉得你的出身意味着你不能有灵魂。对我来说，你的本身就是灵魂。那书是怎么写的？一个高尚，仁慈的灵魂是一个独特的，优美的造物，而且在攻击不断的情况下它从不泯灭？别继续觉得那书写的不是你了。我见过足够多像你这样的人，人类在你们面前自称为人只会显得羞愧。”

 

 “我大概该说谢谢，”K说道，感到喉咙发紧以至于他无法再继续维持尊严的同时说出更多了。他的手指再次触上了那木盒。

 “所以，那个就是——”

 “你的了。还没满，但也没人说必须得不留一点空间。毕竟，我就只有那个可以放进去了，但我觉得你大概明白其实这盒子并不止表面的意义吧。”

啊，他明白。他知道的，他知道，但是——

 

 “你的意思是说，无论怎样也没关系吗——就算——”

 “我觉得你知道我口才并不好，”Deckard打断了他。“我以前知道一个和你差不多的人，他可以比我说的更好。反正，我说过一次就不会再重复了。你也许不是她，但是她的记忆在某种意义上成就了你，然后我觉得你当时躺下，等待死亡其实是因为你觉得自己只是一个替代品，并且那时你的工作已经完成了，是吗？”

 “我——大概是的，”K承认道。无论怎样，那毕竟是真相。

 “那好吧，你不是的。在遇到Rachel之前我从来没想到会成为一个父亲，而就算在那之后也没有，因为我们都以为复制人是没法生育的。所以天杀的，我当时可没想着去见到并且再次拥有那孩子。而去拥有两个那简直是超出想象，但话说回来，她想再见见你。”

 “什么？”K不知道他是因为Deckard刚刚的自白而感到惊讶，尽管他之前已经被旁敲侧击过了，但是——他就是无法想象自己的猜测竟然成真了。

 “她想见你。她说一生都无依无靠实在有些悲伤，所以她挺想知道如果现实生活中有一个兄弟会是什么感觉，如果你不介意的话。我过会儿就走。你要不要一起来？或者你想自己静一静，还是说你觉得说这话已经有点晚了？就算如果是这样的话，没人会怪你的。”

 

他简直无法相信他自己的耳朵，真的，但是——

 “那如果我想去呢？”他说道，声音几乎隐没在窗外呼啸的风声里。

Deckard对此笑了起来，真正的笑了起来，并非那种在此之前K一直所见的那种半真半假的笑容。

 

 

“Timshel，”他回应道。

 

 

 

\--

（K觉得，除Joi在损毁消失之前对他所说的爱意之外，他从未听过如此美好的声音。）

 

\--

悬浮车停在了建筑门口。仍旧有些雪留在台阶上，但血迹已经隐去了。

K走出舱外，双手仍旧握紧于身侧。他把那木马放入大衣口袋，而手则因为用力握紧而感到阵阵钝痛。

 

Deckard将一只手放在他的手臂上。

 

 “先说一句，”他说道。

 “好的，”K说道，等待着另一只角落地。他仍旧无法相信这是真的，他没法相信在Deckard看向他的眼神里竟有着一些柔软的东西，而Deckard却并不是个时常表现出…柔软一面的人。

 “你的确不大喜欢Joe这个名字，是吗？”

他耸耸肩。“不怎么喜欢，”他说道。“我的意思是说，那名字——是她认为对于一个特殊的人的最好名字，但我可没有那么感性。我知道那名字其实本是属于她的（男性版本产品）的。虽然——她属于我，但是——”

 

 “但她也同时属于很多人，而你则希望自己去停止拥有一些批量分发的东西。”

他喷出鼻息，点了点头。“也许吧，”他承认。“但我也想不出来什么别的合适的名字了。你为什么提起这个？”

 “因为，”Deckard说道，看起来像是要做出些重大决定似的，“如果我不用一直逃下去，而且如果我对着整个社会有着发言权，并且如果我们可以就这么坐下，去抚养那些孩子们长大成人而不用让他们去面对这场革命，或者如果他们之中有一位男孩的话…”他顿了顿，看向地面，然后再次将目光放回了他的身上。他的手仍放在K的大臂上。

 “嗯？“K快速地问道，他的心或许跳的有些太快了——这也是身为人类的感觉吗？

 

 “我们之前讨论过了。她同意了，也倒不是说她或者我对那名字有什么选择权似的。“

K可以察觉到，无论Deckard正在想什么，那必定给他带来了极大的痛苦。

 

 “如果那是个男孩的话，“他再次开口，”他的名字会是Roy。“

K回想着他之前所见的Deckard的档案，和当年在那旅馆楼顶所发生的事，然后——

 

在那整件案子中，所提到的Roy只有一人，不是吗？

 

 “你的意思是说——“

 “我欠了他不只一笔债。你当时读了那档案了是吗？“

 “我读了。“

 “好吧，记录里并没有记载就是，在我们当时战斗时他占了上风之后——他并没有就轻易让我活下去。他的确救了我一命。而我则一心想要杀了他——因为什么？我也不知道。他其实比大多数人类更有人性（more human than most humans）。而他的死则没让这世界变得美好，至少我不这么认为——“Deckard说道，听起来如释重负。”有时候我觉得其实我应该成为那个发起革命的人，非我不可，尽管他可不会想要这个结果，但那时已经太晚了。说真的，我觉得他可能会喜欢你。肯定了，他自己作为一个复制人顶着那个名字，已经远远超出了当时编程所构建的预期。如果你比起Joe来更喜欢这名字，那它就是你的了。我没说你那天杀的序列号比不上这个名字，但事实上是，随便个什么都比那鬼号码要好。 “

 

噢。

 

噢。

他就着那名字沉思了一会儿。

 

这——这可不是他当时所预料的。这简直大相径庭。而也许这名字不会独他一人所有，当然，但是——但它的确曾一度属于过某人，某个Deckard及其敬畏的人，某个留下了遗赠的人，而以K所知来看，那个某人比起特别，更倾向于追求平凡。

也许他并不想要一个独特的名字。

也许一个普通的名字也足够好了。

 

而也许他也愿意去继承一个，曾经也和他一般是为了高尚的事情而死的人的名字，K想着，而他的死亡则被肃穆的铭记，而最后，他——也和K一般地被创造出来。

他试探性地将手覆上了Deckard的手腕。

 “我——我的确喜欢它，“他说道，他的呼吸卡在喉间。”我非常喜欢。“

 

他从未想过Deckard会点点头，仍旧用着那阅遍数次奇迹的目光望着他，然后将他的手臂探到他的背后。

 “所以，“Deckard说道，他的声音在一瞬间柔和了许多，”我现在叫你Roy了？“

 

而K——不，不再是K了——则只有一个回答可以给予。

而那只是一个词，而有史以来这词的意义显得明朗起来，他试着微笑起来，张开嘴，然后说道——

 

 

“Timshel.”

 

 

 

End.


End file.
